The boy with the pink umbrella
by nolongeractive butnotdeleting
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine alone in the park. They befriend each other and fluff ;  I might continue later on if people want me to. R&R please!


**So, what inspired this little one-shot was a small one-page comic I sketched of Kurt and Blaine, it ended up as a scene. I hope you enjoy it :D**

Lightning lit up the sky as children and parents ran home to get out of the sudden storm that was approaching. A loud crack of thunder was heard not long after. The Park was nearly empty except for a small lonely figure taking cover under the wide branches of an old oak tree not far away from the playground. The lightning lit up the sky once more and the dripping wet figure let out a gasp when the sound of thunder filled the air, silencing the angry drops of water falling to the ground. The little boy shivered and clutched his legs tighter to his chest, burying his head in his knees. He had just been out exploring the new neighbourhood when the sudden storm came. His mom and dad didn't even know where he had gone off to. The little boy shook his wet mop of curly, raven hair and pulled his thin, navy blue jacket closer around his frame. His dark jeans and red sneakers were soaked and cold. He let out and audible gasp of fright as the thunder rolled trough the air once more. He had always been afraid of thunder; it was just so loud and frightening. Usually when there was a storm outside him and his mom would watch a movie together and play games until it was over, or if it wasn't over before bedtime he was allowed to sleep in his parents' bed; but now he was all alone in the middle of a deserted park. Tears rolled down his freckled cheeks, mixing with the droplets of rainwater sliding down from his hairline.

He didn't know how log he had sat there when he heard a noise. He heard a splash, as if someone stepped in a puddle right in front of him. He peeked over his arms, which lay folded on his knees, and saw a pair of baby blue rain boots with white polka dots. His gaze travelled further up a pair of light blue jeans covered in a rain coat fro the knees and up. The coat matched the boots, baby blue and white polka dots and two blue dragonflies on the right side on the chest. He lifted his head to look further up. The person in front of him held an umbrella in his left hand. It was a light pink with motives from The little Mermaid and a fluorescent pink handle. He looked at the persons face; it was a boy no older than him by the looks of it. The boy had pretty eyes that glowed a magnificent blue and reflected the kindness and concern his face held. He had soft looking light brown hair and just a dusting of freckles on his nose. The boy in front of him reached out his hand and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Kurt." The little boy, Kurt, looked down at him with curious eyes.

"I'm B-B-Blaine" He stuttered out, wiping water and tears from his face. He grabbed the small hand in front of him and Kurt helped him up and then let go of his hand. Blaine missed the warmth of the other hand as he had been out in the cold for some time.

"I've never seen you around here, are you new?"

"I just moved here, and now I'm lost. I don't know how to get back home" Blaine felt a few new tears roll down his cheeks. Kurt looked at him with an expression that Blaine couldn't really understand. Kurt opened his mouth and was about to say something when they heard a woman calling.

"Kurt!" Kurt looked in the direction the sound came from.

"That's my mom. Come on" Kurt held out his hand and Blaine was happy to take it. Kurt shielded them both from the down pouring rain with his umbrella as they walked.

"There you are Kurt" Exclaimed his mother when they approached her. She was wearing white rain boots, blue jeans, a red raincoat and was holding a dark green umbrella that looked gigantic to little Blaine.

"Mom, this is Blaine, he's new here and lost too" Kurt explained to his mom, looking at her with his big eyes.

"Is he? Well, you can come home with us and get some dry clothes, and we can call your parents" She looked at Blaine with eyes that resembled Kurt's, but Blaine thought that Kurt's eyes were prettier.

"Thank you madam" He replied, smiling at her and showing the slight gap between his front teeth.

"What a fine, young gentleman you are" she giggled a little "You can call me Elizabeth"

Kurt held his hand the entire way, still covering both of them with his pink umbrella.

They stayed silent the first couple of minutes until Blaine decided to break it.

"I really like your umbrella, it's pretty" Kurt turned to him, and Blaine saw his pretty eyes light up.

"Thank you. It's my favourite movie. What's yours?" Blaine grinned.

"I really like that movie too, but I also really like Mulan" Kurt nodded and they began a very serious discussion on why particular movies was better than others.

They continued talking about Disney movies the rest of the walk. When they got inside Kurt showed Blaine to his room and let him borrow some of his clothes. He borrowed a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt. Kurt was wearing a blue, pinstriped shirt and a small, blue bow tie. They went downstairs and into the kitchen where Elizabeth had set out some cookies and two glasses juice for them. They took a seat at the bench and continued their very serious discussion about what the princesses wore in the different movies.

"Now then Blaine, do you know your mom's phone number?" Kurt's mom asked after few minutes of listening to the two six year olds talk about the difficulties of wearing glass shoes.

"Yes, it's 9281 uuh…5400" He answered.

"Ok sweetie, I'll go call her" She went into the living room.

Kurt and Blaine ate some more cookies and talked about various things when a light came from outside the window, and then the thunder. Blaine jumped in his seat and started shivering.

"Are you afraid of the thunder?" Kurt asked him, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Y-yes" Blaine stuttered out in a small voice. Kurt scooted closer to him until they sat hip-to-hip, and then hugged Blaine around the shoulders. Blaine buried his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and hugged him around the waist, their torsos twisted so they were facing each other. Kurt started stroking Blaine's still damp curls.

Elizabeth entered the kitchen and looked at them.

"Is something wrong?"

"Blaine's afraid of thunder" Kurt half whispered to his mom, very seriously

"Oh. Blaine?" Blaine lifted his head and looked at her with eyes full of unshed tears.

"Your mom will be here soon to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay" He answered in a small, scared voice.

Blaine buried his head back in Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt ushered his mom out of the room so he could comfort Blaine. Elizabeth smiled at him and went into the living room again and sat down with Burt in front of the TV.

"You okay?" Kurt asked once Blaine lifted his head. He let go of Kurt's waist and Kurt let his arms fall back to his sides.

"Yeah. Can…can I hold your hand again?" Blaine questioned. Kurt nodded and held out his hand. Blaine took it and smiled. They ended up talking for fifteen minutes before they heard the doorbell. Elizabeth went to open and they could hear two women's voices. They heard steps nearing the kitchen, and then a woman came into vision. She had shoulder length hair that looked just like Blaine's, but her curls were calmer, she had deep brown eyes and she looked tired.

"Oh Blaine, I was so worried. Your father and I called the police and everything!"

"Mom!" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and slid down from his seat. He ran over to his mom and hugged her around the knees. His mom picked him up and Blaine buried his head in his mother's curls.

"Thank you again for taking care of him" She said to Elizabeth.

"You should really be thanking Kurt" She gestured toward him, still sitting on the bench "He was the one who found him in the park" Blaine lifted his head at this and looked at his mom.

"Yeah, and he protected me from the thunder"

"Really?" She glanced at Kurt who had gotten a slight blush in his cheeks. Blaine nodded his head and grinned at Kurt, showing the gap in his front teeth again.

"Well, thank you for taking care of Blaine, Kurt" She smiled at him.

"I'll come over with the clothes when they're washed" She said to Elizabeth who nodded.

"Ehm…I could take them over" Said Blaine in a small voice. Both of the women and Kurt looked at him. He glanced at Kurt, and Kurt's eyes flashed with understanding before he spoke.

"Yeah. Next time he comes visits" Kurt looked at his mom and Blaine's.

"If it's all right for you that he comes back." The mothers looked at each other, and then they laughed in mutual understanding.

"Okay, how's Tuesday? Around two?" Blaine's mom asked.

"Perfect" Kurt's mom answered. The two boys beamed at each other.

"Bye Blaine" Kurt waved at his new friend as he disappeared through the door.

"See you, Kurt" Blaine called back and waved his free hand, his other clutching his mothers' as they walked to the car together.

**So what do you think? Am I any good at baby Klaine? I hope you enjoyed it, and rewies are much loved and appreciated 3**

**-CM December**


End file.
